The Winship Cancer Institute (Winship) at Emory University is a university-based cancer center that supports, facilitates and coordinates all cancer research, cancer care and cancer-related education within Emory University, Winship is the first and only NCI-designated cancer center in the state of Georgia, the 8th most populous state in the union. As such, Winship is a transformative leader in integrating cancer research and care aimed at reducing the burden of cancer for the citizens of Georgia and the Southeastern region. Winship has a strong commitment to the inclusion of minorities in clinical research, with approximately 30% of participants in its clinical research trials in 2012 identified as African- American. Winship investigators are conducting innovative therapeutic and non-therapeutic trials across the oncology spectrum. The accomplishments presented in this application are highly relevant to Winship's participation in NCI National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN) and to the growing collaborative research opportunities available between the NCI NCTN network groups and Winship. Winship has participated in clinical trials conducted by all ten of the currently existing NCI-supported cancer cooperative groups. Over the past 5 years Winship investigators have accrued over 500 adult patients to cooperative group clinical trials at Emory University and its affiliates. We have seen a steady increase in accruals over this time period demonstrated by a greater than 50% increase in accruals between 2007 and 2012. This demonstrates the commitment of Winship to continue to provide benefit to our patients through innovative clinical research. Winship investigators have also led the accrual of over 488 young adult and adolescent patients to COG trials since 2007. During the same time period, Winship investigators have designed and/or chaired over 20 trials through the adult cooperative groups. The goal of this application is to sustain and increase the level of engagement between Winship and the NCTN and its network groups in terms of scientific and administrative leadership as well as accrual to NCTN trials.